


Even With An Invitation, Boy, You Gotta Learn To Knock

by Thinker109



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Heinz is urged to start rebuilding a certain decades-old husk of a bridge.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43
Collections: Perryshmirtz Week 2020





	Even With An Invitation, Boy, You Gotta Learn To Knock

Roger heard the door open and quickly scribbled the last sentence down on his notepad.

“Hello, Roger.” Heinz’s voice had a cold edge to it, only sharpened from the years, barely starting to melt.

Roger looked up from his desk and brightened upon seeing his brother. “Hello, Heinz.” His tone, on the other hand, was warm with practiced charm and innocent sunny disposition.

Heinz looked a little taken aback before continuing. “So, ah, I’m getting  _ married _ …” He gestured with one hand, hesitant to finish his thought. “I figured I’d  _ invite _ you…”

Roger quirked an eyebrow. “Married? To who?” 

Heinz glanced down and to his side. Roger leaned over his desk to spot the teal platypus donning a fedora. 

“Uh-” He could only manage one syllable before the platypus leapt gracefully onto the desk and produced his ID card with a flourish.

_ “Agent P (Perry The Platypus) of OWCA” _ the card read.

“I--” He quickly wiped the perplexed expression from his face, automatically replacing it with his classic mayoral smile. “Yes, I can attend, if it makes you happy.” 

Slumping down minutely and breathing a sigh of relief, Heinz looked at Perry, unsure what to do now. Perry jumped off the desk and grabbed Heinz’s fidgety hands.

“We’ll, um, send you an invitation later, we still haven’t worked a lot of it out yet, I just wanted to get this over with. I guess I’ll… see you there, huh?”

Roger nodded, still a bit floored.

Heinz left the room, still holding hands with… Perry.

The silence was broken by the scratching of a pen as he added another note. 

_ Talk to Heinz - attend wedding. _

He thought for a moment and added another note.

_ Spouse’s name is Perry. _


End file.
